The present invention relates to an improvement of a negative film masking apparatus.
Up-to-date negative films have recorded thereon latent image data in the form of bar codes including film manufacturers and ISO sensitivity numbers. Also, other identity data including film manufacturer logos, film types, and frame numbers are written on the negative films in a visible mode and are used for a printing process. The latent image data are stored outside of the frames on the films and when loaded in a negative masking apparatus will no longer be viewed.
For adjusting a desired frame of a negative film to an exposure gate position in a reprinting process, there is needed either a sequence of counting a number of frames from a starting frame to a desired frame and loading and advancing the negative film to the gate position by such number, or advancing directly to the gate position the desired frame, the number of which has been identified and memorized.
It will be understood however that the counting of the frames often produces a mistaken count. If two adjacent frames on a negative film have a similar appearance, they will hardly be distinguished from each other by viewing by an operator while their latent image data is not in view.
It is an object of the present invention, in view of the above predicament, to provide a negative film masking apparatus capable of identifying and reading data of latent images recorded outside of frames on a negative film.